Down on Jump Street
by FortruthForlove
Summary: Basically, this is 21 Jump Street with one extra character. Annie Jeanie. What happens when her and the rest of the team get a new toy to play with and will some jobs prove to be too much for her? OC
1. Chapter 1

Another day at work, another Monday morning filled with damn paperwork. Still, at least she wasn't hearing the school bell. Annabelle looked over her desk filled with random A4 sheets of reports and statements and sighed, the pile was so high she could barely see the trinkets and junk that made the setting more homely. Once she dropped her black leather backpack to the floor, she took a seat in her chair and put her hand over her face, shielding her eyes from he blinding light flooding through the stained glass of the Chapel. Just three years, that's all that was left, by then she'd no longer look like a little kid and they'd let her back out on the field in a uniform. At least she hoped it would only be three years...but God she along with the other guys had only been here four weeks and it felt like a year already.  
"Hey Jeanie!" Annabelle's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she heard two heavy feet slam again the oak floor board, before making their way over to her desk only a few feet away.  
"How can I be of service Penhall?" She plastered on a fake smile and remover her hands from her eyes as the larger than life character took a seat at the edge of the desk before popping up the collar on his leather jacket.  
"Well aren't you in a fine mood today." He smirked leaning with one hand on her desk to lean closer to her.  
"I'm sorry, but unlike some people I had to work yesterday." She pursed her lips in a playful sneer towards Penhall.  
"Oh yeah! How was the party? Did you hook up with anyone cute?" He asked jokingly, hitting the side of her arm making her wince.  
"It was awful, just a bunch of drunk teenagers in an overly crowded house. I didn't get any closer to getting to the bottom of this thing...I don't even think the guys we're looking for turned up." After her rant she closed her eyes, squinting them shut and winced again.  
"Ahhh drink too much?" Penhall nodded accusingly, not even waiting for an answer.  
"No, but I didn't get home until three in the morning and now I'm here...having to talk to you." Annabelle groaned and pulled herself closer into the desk to begin with her paperwork.  
"Now is that anyway to talk to your favourite partner?" Annabelle looked up at Penhall's broad shoulders and then to his pouting lips and puppy dog eyes.  
"Doug, how many time do I have to state that you are my ONLY partner, therefor you are favourite by default." She couldn't hide her smirk as his pout fell and they jokingly glared at each other for the next few seconds.  
"Words hurt Annie." He muttered as Ioki walked past completely unfazed by his two co-workers behaviour, it wasn't an uncommon accuracy after all. "But I am willing to overlook them to save our friendship." Penhall said and his act was almost believable, making Annie giggle and push his chest.  
"Will you two please cut it out." Ioki finally spoke up. "It's too early in the morning for this."  
"Good morning to you too Harry." Annie grinned and stood up to walk around her desk and sit next to Doug.  
"Good morning." He replied easily with a smile. "Hey, did you guys hear anything about the new recruit who's meant to be starting today?" He then asked with a frown written across his face.  
"New recruit?" Annie questioned, instantly confused.  
"Oh yeah, the new guy! He should be here any moment now!" Penhall's voice boomed throughout the room.  
"Wait! What new guy? I've heard nothing about any new guy."  
"That's because you've been busting your cute butt on that case!" Doug cried, pinching her cheek between his fingers. With a scoff, she pushed him off and turned back to face Harry.  
"So what's going on?" She asked.  
"Nothing that special, another guy who looks too young to be a cop so they shipped him here." Ioki answered plainly with a shrug.  
"Poor guy." Annabelle pouted and sucked on the inside of her cheek.  
"Oh come on, don't get all bummed out again! You know how great it is being here!" Penhall started and stood, coming around to stand in front of her with is hands on her shoulders. "No procedures, no bulky uniform weighing you down...you get to be a teen again!"  
"I hated it the first time round!"  
"Oh yeah?" Penhall raised an eyebrow and picked up a lock of Annie's turquoise coloured hair.  
"That?" She asked, locking at the blue piece of hair. "Okay, so I sort of like the undercover business but I could do without the school aspect of it all." Satisfied, Doug stepped back but then all three of the officers attention was caught by the front door of the Chapel slamming out of view and footsteps following. A few seconds later, a very sharp looking character rounded the door into the open plan office.  
"Yo! Everybody out the back door, it's the buzz!" Penhall suddenly screamed, launching himself from Annie's desk to run over to the trespasser by the entrance to the chapel. He looked shocked to say the least by her partners outburst but gathered himself in time to greet him. "Guess nobody told you this job ain't formal huh? Doug Penhall!" He introduced himself forcefully, shaking the young guys hand. Once Annie got a glance at him, it took her less than a second to identify him as handsome...very handsome in fact.  
"This is Jump Street Chapel right?"  
"Only if your Catholic, Ioki here thinks its a Buddhist temple." Penhall shrugged, gesturing towards Harry. "Me, I think it's a Synagogue, you know my moms Jewish. Where as Annie here..." Penhall paused and looked towards Annie who was still sat on the end of her desk right by where they were standing. "Well she's an Atheist, with a rebelling nature." She chuckled lightly and shook her head in response as the new guy looked her over. Wearing tight fitting waist high black jeans with multiple tears going all down the front, most of her legs were on show, on top was a white cropped on the shoulder t-shirt which clung to her shape. Her hair was a bright blue colour and crimped, hanging down a few inches past her shoulders with out grown side bangs. The guy had to admit she was cute, curvy in the best places but she looked a little...hard for his type. There was no way she was here as a cop, she was to casual from head to toe. When Annie looked up she also got a better look at the new guy, he may have looked sharp in the suit but he reaped of a square with heavy gelled and sculpted hair and a clean cut look with his top button even done up. If he came here to work on Jump Street he would need to loosen up.  
"Must be putting you on to infiltrate the student council, huh?" She smirked, nodding her head towards him and standing to lean against Harry's desk.  
"I doubt it, Officer Tom Hanson." He said in reply, finally allowing Annie to put a name to a face.  
"Annabelle Jeanie." She smiled and stepped forward to take his outstretched hand. "And this is H.T Ioki."  
"H for Harry, T for Truman." Penhall continued as Ioki shook Hanson's hand. "Guess what year his parents moved to the states."  
"Yeah, I'm named after the guy who dropped an atom bomb on my house." By this point Tom looked past the point of confused and it didn't take a genius to tell he wanted to be anywhere but here at this moment.  
"Yeah, look I'm here to see a Captain Richard Jenko." He rolled his eyes, taking a price of paper from the pocket of his thick police jacket. Man, was he going to have to get used to how things were ran down here. Penhall was right when he said Annie liked the lack of procedures Jump Street held, but she still wanted to be a proper cop at some point in the near future.  
"Yo Jenk!" Penhall turned his head to scream up towards the second floor of the Chapel. Annie lifted a hand to her ear and cringed before slapping Doug on the chest as s  
He turned back towards Hanson. "You got to turbocharge your hair or something Hanson, you look like Richie Cunningham."  
"Penhall." Annie scolded him as he wandered away with a stupid smirk on his face. "It takes a while to get used to him, Jenko will be right down." Tom nodded and smiled awkwardly, going to say a thanks but before he could Annie walked away over to Penhall's desk to finish a report on a case they'd just wrapped up last week.  
"So what d'you think?" Doug asked, swinging around in his chair to meet her and she sat on the desk and pulled her feet up to sit crossed legs.  
"Of what?" Annie asked with a quirkier eyebrow and picked up a file from Penhall's desk.  
"The new guy." He stated as if obvious and glanced over at Tom who was pouring himself a coffee.  
"He seems okay." Annie shrugged, running her eyes over him again. "Not much to him yet though. Why?"  
"Hmm, it's going to be interesting seeing him get into the programme." Penhall mumbled under his breath.  
"Maybe at first, but once Jenko's bitten into him he'll be a natural, you know he works miracles like that." She smiled.  
"Oh yeah, of course. I mean, when you first came here you looked like a Catholic school girl." He joked and hit her knee with the body of the gun he was cleaning.  
"Oh shut up." As they both laughed, Jenko walked up and peered over Penhall's shoulder as the new recruit trailed behind him.  
"I really have to check in with Captain Jenko." Annie caught the end of Tom's frustrated sentence and chuckled to herself while holding out a clip board for Jenko to sign.  
"Autograph coach." She smiled and Jenko nodded, signing his name before ruffling her hair and replying to Tom.  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah, so where can I find him?" Tom almost yelled.  
"Hey you're looking at him Hanson, I'm right here." At learning this information, Hanson made a face that made Annie want to laugh out loud but she held it in and instead continued to watch the situation go down.  
"You're Captain Jenko?" Tom asked fully worried.  
"Gets better don't it?" Captain Jenko said and then walked off toward his office, Tom once again following closely behind.  
"Still thinks he's going to settle in nicely?" Penhall asked, watching as Tom entered the office.  
"Well...if might take a little longer than you." She slumped. "But the kid has spunk."  
"Spunk?" Penhall questioned. "He looks like the nerd that got beat up in my bio class Friday!"  
"Are you jealous Penhall?" Annie smirked and watched and he sunk back into his seat and looked up at her through his eyelashes.  
"Erg, no." He grumped. "But Jenko is going to have one heck of a job making that guy look like a teenager again, a respectable one at that."  
"Jeanie! Get in here!" The while Chapel was filled with the sound of Jenko's voice and the three working officers heads shot up.  
"Scratch that." Penhall sang as a timid but amused smile came to his lips. "YOU are going to have one heck of a job." As the realisation of what she was most likely being summoned for hit in, Annie's eyes became wide like saucers and she groaned.  
"Jeanie! Wake up!" Penhall waved his hand to shoo her off and with heavy feet, she slumped all the way to Jenko's office and leant against the door frame with a smile, she wasn't happy with the whole thing but she didn't want to scare off the new kid or make him feel unwelcome.  
"I believe you've met our star pupil, Miss Annabelle Jeanie." Jenko said with a playful wink.  
"Please Jenko, you'll make me blush." Annie laughed. "And I don't want all the other kids to get jealous."  
"She's too modest." Jenko said towards Hanson who sat with a bag full of the Captain's chips in his arms. "And she's going to help you be a teenager again, the bad kind. The kind your going to have to be like to get in with them."  
"Me?" Annie spoke up, catching both of the guys attention.  
"Yeah." Came Jenko's simple response.  
"But I have a case on, and paper work to finish up on the one before that." She sighed, slapping her arms against her sides. "Can't Judy take care of this?"  
"Judy's out on a new case today Jeanie, now I'm your boss and I say this is your assignment. Penhall can manage the paperwork on that case and you can get back to school tomorrow, I'll give you a sick note." Annie stared at Jenko before glancing at the new kid who looked uncomfortable.  
"Fine." She breathed and fluffed up her hair.  
"God. Now Annie, run this cat down to wardrobe and see if you can take some of the cop out his presentation." Tom was pulled out of his seat by his arm and led over to Annie. "And for gods sake do something about that haircut."  
"No problem." Annie smirked, watching Tom.  
"Go with what she says Hanson and you can't go wrong. Stick with her and we'll hook you up with a little field training tonight too." Tom nodded along and after completing one of Jenko's original handshakes, he left the two to et down to it. But once he was out of sight, Tom's expression fell.  
"Are you kidding me?"  
"Oh, he's just a bit of a hang on hippy. He's probably already mentioned Woodstock right?" Annie laughed. "No big deal, but the guys the best when it comes to going undercover."  
"Right...well I'm sorry if this makeover is an inconvenience to you." Tom said with a small smile and nod, leading Annie to become confused on whether he was being sarcastic or not.  
"Hey, it's no problem now I get to skip school." She smiled and took the bag of chips and can of soda from his arms, throwing them down into the nearby couch. "Now come on, we got to get you rinsed of cop you're cramping up the place." With that, Annie turned and headed out towards the exit of the Chapel to go down into the parking lot, leaving Tom to frown at her back before running to catch up. Penhall give her a mocking salute as she passed by his desk and she turned repeating the action back, spinning on the spot.  
"Catch you later partner!" He cheered.  
"Try not to get in trouble while I'm gone." Tom once again looked confused but kept close to Annie as the exited the Chapel. "Did you drive here?" She asked as both sets of feet hit against the metal staircase fitted to the side of the old building. Hanson nodded and looked at Annie. "Then is it alright if we take your car, I caught a lift with Doug this morning."  
"Erm, yeah. Sure." Tom answered and when he reached the tarmac, she watched as he headed towards a old, dusty shade of blue mustang in the corner of the parking lot.  
"No way...this is your car?" Annie grinned as Tom pulled out his keys.  
"Yeah why?" He caught himself smiling at her and watched Annie walked around to the passenger seat, her eyes admiring every inch of the car as she did.  
"It's hot!" She exclaimed. "Where'd you get it?"  
"Er, it was my dads." Hanson grumbled, and Annie caught it but decided not to question it or push on the topic.  
"Well the guy has taste." She smiled and then waited for Tom to unlock her side of the car before sliding in.

They drove in silence for a while apart from the odd direction being given by Annie, but then after about ten minutes into the journey she turned and looked at Tom as he drove. Her eyes handy lied before, he was handsome with cheekbones anyone would be envious of and dark brown eyes.  
"So..." She started, drumming her hands against her legs. Tom glanced at her before focusing back on the road. "Tommy...can I call you Tommy?" She smiled and he glanced at her again, this time with a frown. He didn't go by that name, not for a long time anyway or by a near stranger but he kind of liked the way it sounded coming from Annie.  
"Er, sure." He smiled. "Why not?"  
"Cool, so...Tommy..." Annie giggled. "What happened to make them send you to Jump Street?"  
"They said I looked to young to be a cop...that I made the bad guys laugh instead of scaring them." He did have that puppy dog look going for him, it wasn't a bad thing but Annie could see why the older generation of criminals wouldn't listen to him at the point of arrest.  
"Harsh, but that's too bad." Annie sympathised but the cringe Tom then gave her, sent the impression he wasn't finished.  
"And I sort of..."  
"Sort of..." Annie trailed, impatiently.  
"I sort of broke my partners nose..." It happens, Annie thought to herself.  
"Oh-"  
"Three times." Tom interrupted her attempt to console him and then added a third fact. "And they were three different partners...in less than a month."  
"Wow." Was all Annie could think to respond with. "Well, erm..." Tom looked at her and rolled his eyes when he seen her biting her tongue.  
"It's not funny." The she lost it and let out a loud burst of laughter, causing Tom to roll his head around with irritation.  
"I'm sorry, but...three noses, three partners in around three weeks?" Okay, so at that point he did have to give a small chuckle, but he still felt awful about it. "Should I be on watch out for flying fists and nose breaking opportunities today?" She joked and grinned as Tom finally let out a laugh.  
"Don't worry, I'll try to control myself. But I can't make any promises." Maybe today wouldn't be so bad for either of them...hey, Annie though, it may not even be that hard to get this guy into character.  
"Alright." Annie chuckled and the looked put the window to see they were fast approaching the small thrift store she was greatly familiar with, when seeking out clothes, for her teenage persona or not, this was the fist place she came to. "Ah, here we are, pull over at the end of this block." Tom did as she said, following the orders from his captain and jumped out the car, locking up the door before looking around at the surrounding stores.  
"Where are we going?" He asked and stepped up the curb to start walking beside Annie who was leading the way.  
"Just up here, I promise you, within a few minutes we'll already have you a brand new wardrobe from this place. It's the hottest!" Hanson looked unsure but followed none the less, stepping through the row of bead in the shops doorway and tracing Annie's steps towards he rails of men's clothing near the back of the store. "Here." Tom had barely approached her, before she through a pair of tatty looking and worn jeans into his chest.  
"These? Really?" His face scrunched up as he held the pants out I front of him.  
"Yeah, why?" Annie glanced back over her shoulder. "What's the matter with them?"  
"They're very...worn already."  
"Hanson, that's the point. You're going to be a teen, in high school. Now when was the lest time you seem a teenage boy well groomed and in slacks?" Annie scoffed.  
"I used to wear slacks to high school." Tom answered and two seconds later was met with Annie's eyes staring at him with sympathy.  
"Oh, Hanson, were really starting from scratch today aren't we?" She pouted. "Not to worry, now hold your arms out, there's more where that came from." And she wasn't kidding because a mere half hour later Hanson's arms were filled with so many clothes he could barely carry them all as Annie pushed him, with a hand on each shoulder, towards the fitting rooms.  
"Now try them on, I need to see what you can and can't pull off." She said pushing him along with the clothes she was also carrying into a booth before pulling the curtain closed over him.  
"Alright." Tom said to himself, not believing what he had actually got himself into. There was everything from leather jackets and denim vests, to tartan bondage pants and military boots. "Hey, what should I try on first?" She shouted from inside the booth, to Annie who was not sat on a couch, lazily looking around some of the women's items on the return rack.  
"Try those jeans out."  
"Which pair, you gave me around ten kinds!" he yelled back in reply.  
"The ones you said looked too small." Hanson groaned but quickly changed into then as Annie barked out more instructions. "Try them with one of the t-shirts and that leather jacket." It took five or so minutes, but soon enough Tom stepped out with an unsure look on his face and an uncomfortable stance.  
"Really?" He asked again, he seemed to like that phrase.  
"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Annie gleamed when she saw him. "Already, so much better. Give me a spin." If Tom didn't know any better, he'd say this girl was teetering on the edge of crazy with he loud words and grins. He turned however and received a glowing smile once he saw Annie again.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm more than sure, you look great. Put them in the good pile." She said and then pushed him back into the stall. "Next!" For Tom, this was going to be a long day.

"The Scared Hare?" Tom winced, looking up at the edgy design of the stores sign above both his and Annie's heads.  
"Yeah. Don't worry, I know it doesn't look like much but the guys good, he does my hair." Annie noticed the eerie silence that followed and turned her head towards Tom, he obviously didn't have that much confidence in her as he looked almost scared.  
"Erm..."  
"Relax, I'm not going to throw a bucket of bleach on you hair and then send you on your merry way." She chuckled and then took a hold of Tom's hand, making his eyes go wide. "Now come on." After Annie dragged him through the door to the hair salon, if you could even call it that, she greeted every worker in the place personally and then forced his down to sit in out of the chair behind a mirror surrounded in lights.  
"What can I do for you Jeanie?" A guy in his late twenties, maybe early thirties, approached then from behind and looked over the pair in the mirror.  
"I'm in need of some serious help KK." She sighed and pushed her hand through Hanson's hair messing it up.  
"Hey, it's not the bad!" Tom defended but he was ignored.  
"I need him to look...his age. Make it something special okay, something cool?" She smirked at the guy who looked down at her before smiling.  
"You got it." 'KK' nodded and then put a cape around Hanson.  
"See you soon Tommy, let this guy do his work and you'll be looking ten years younger in a seconds!"  
"Wait, where you going?" Tom asked, then twisted his face as the first price of hair was cut.  
"I have a few calls to make, don't worry. I'll meet you outside when your done." Annie patted KK on the back in thanks and then headed out of the place. She had to be at the diner to meet her 'new friends' for lunch, after all she was still on a case and she didn't want to waste a single second that could be used to earn their trust. Not that they were getting her anywhere though, she'd been in the place a week and she still didn't suspect that anything was going down Emerest High, there were no drugs that she had heard of...nothing. At least she got to eat though, she was starving.

"Finally!" Annie sighed and stood up from sitting on the cold, hard and, not forgetting, dirty ground. She managed to go for lunch and walk back here, but still Hanson hadn't been ready to go. No, it had taken another twenty minutes before he had finally been let out of the chair. "But wow." She smiled and skipped towards him once she saw the hair he was now sporting.  
"You sure?" He asked with the same face as always, turning to look at his reflection in the door.  
"Absolutely." Annie smiled and crossed her arms.  
"It's very...high." Tom groaned and tried to pat his hair down.  
"That's the style now Hanson, get with it." She laughed. "Now, come on. I still have a lot of work to do."  
"Like what?" Tom wondered out loud.  
"Like your attitude." Annie giggled and took hold of his hand again to lead him back to his car. "We got to get you loving fun again, out of this straight edge thing you have going on." She said and plonked herself down in the passenger seat of the mustang for the third time that day.  
"I'm not straight edge!" Tom denied, earning a single glare from Annie. "Fine, then what are we going to do?" In defeat, Tom started the car and awaited directions.  
"Head to the nearest arcade." Annie smirked.  
"Whatever you say." Tom sighed, surrendering completely and pulling out onto the main road. This journey went much like the last, with not a word being spoken until they were already halfway to the arcade.  
"So, you never said why you'd been put into jump street." Tom broke the silence this time as they stopped at a red light.  
"You never asked." Annie smirked, making Tom smile before she started to shake her head. "It was very much the same reason as you Hanson." Her excited tone that had stood all day fell as she started to tell her story and Tom could tell she wasn't much happier than he was about being put on the kiddie course. "Accept I wasn't single handedly taking down the police force one by one." She joked, playfully hitting his arm when he glared at her. "I'm kidding, but no...erm...I worked on the force you know, paroling and fighting crime." She grinned, giving a weak punch forward through the air. "And then one night, me and my partner were sent to take down this guy taking part in a robbery. He wasn't armed or anything, it was no big deal." Hanson kept glancing her way, listening carefully to what she had to say, he was interested and it made him feel better to know he wasn't the only cop in the city who had been out down like he had. "But we pulled up at the place and I go in, gun drawn and all that while my partner went around the back and I, you know," Annie paused and coughed awkwardly. "Do the bust...and one of the guy turns with the cash in hand and just...laughs at me, like full on almost bursts a lung." Annie smiled a little, but it was forced as she saw Hanson watch her. "And I was so shocked, so confused because like I didn't know why he was laughing, that he just scoffs and shrugs, then walks straight out through the front door." Tom stayed quiet, he didn't even look away from the road this time. "And I let him, I just watched him leave because I was so...baffled." This time she laughed audibly and looked at Tom. "I think I'd have rather broke a guys nose."  
"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." Tom tilted his head in thought. "He didn't do anything to big right?"  
"You weren't in the room with my captain the next day." Annie said, wide eyed at the memory of that trauma. "He got away with like, 12 thousand dollars."  
"Ouch." Tom's forehead creased.  
"Yeah. So anyway, after establishing my lack of being able to intimidate...they put me on VICE for about sixth months."  
"Oof."  
"Tell me about it! They had we working street corners until the Jump Street programme opened up, then they shipped me over here." She explained.  
"And you like it?" Tom asked, hopeful that the response from the girl sat beside him would be positive.  
"Yeah, I guess." She nodded, making the newbie sigh with relief inwardly. "I can't wait to get back in uniform or move up to someplace else in a few years, but Jump Street is a pretty sweet deal. It's a challenge sometimes and you get to work on the field instead of behind a desk...plus it's a little more fun." She smiled and winked at Tom.  
"I bet." He groaned and heard Annie laugh as he pulled over, seeing the sign for the arcade.  
"Yay! Let's go!" She cheered and leapt out the car so fast Tom was unsure wether he'd even pulled to a stop before she was off.  
"Hey wait up!" Annie collected the quarters as Tom stood behind her, looking very out of place. This was obviously not his regular scene, but Annie would work to change that in no time.  
"What do you want to do first?"  
"I...er...I don't know." Tom said as his eyes scanned around the room.  
"Oh my god!" Annie flung her head back with mock frustration. "Fine, come on." First stop, the hot dog stand. "You want one?"  
"No thanks." Tom laughed, disgusted.  
"Oh come on Tommy, live a little!" She exclaimed.  
"No, really." He held his hands out in front of him, and Annie not wanting to force him, turned and ordered only the one hot dog. She had, after all, only had a salad for lunch.  
"Okay, now! This way!" She said and walked away once the hot dog was in her hand. "Here, put this in." She instructed, handing Tom one of the quarters to slot it into the bulky arcade game. "Alright, you know what to do?" Annie smiled at him, showing off how pretty she was once again. Wait, what? Tom had to shake his head to rid that thought, no way, she wasn't his type...she was too...loud. Plus she was now his co-worker.  
"Sort of, I guess." Tom answered nervously but jumped when the game started. "Whoa, ah." Annie was surprised how quick he was sucked into the cheap little game, her and Tom had obviously been wrong when discussing this guys transformation. He might have just needed a little bit if loosening up, he seemed like a good guy and a fun one at that, he'd just been squared up by the academy. "No no no." Annie looked from the game to Tom and had to give a giggle, he cold be mistaken for a teenager already.  
"Here." She yelled over the sounds of machines dishing out tickets and the other kids laughing, making Tom turn his head towards her as she held out the hot dog. Then she saw the flash behind his eyes as he gave into the temptation and took it from her hands to take a bite. "See, not all that bad is it?"  
"I wouldn't say it wasn't bad." He laughed and then got a cheeky glint in his eyes.  
"What?" Annie quirked a brow, but all Hanson did was pull her in front of him, between himself and the game and point the hot dog back to her once he wrapped an arm around her. "No way!"  
"Oh come on! Live a little." Tom quoted her and nodded his head towards her. Liking that her work was actually having an effect, she laughed and opened her mouth. But Tom's aim was crap, either that or he just wanted to wind Annie up.  
"Ahh." She screamed, laughing once she finally got a bite. "You know what Hanson, I think your ready." She mumbled with half a mouth full of bun.  
"You think?" Tom smiled, abandoning the game.  
"Yeah...but there may just be one last improvement..." She drifted off while she took the silver cross ear ring out of her left ear and lifted it towards Hanson.  
"Haha." He began to laugh nervously. "No way."  
"Oh come on, the last step of the twelve steps to being a teenager." Annie smirked, but to Tom it looked more like a smug grin. It's girl was crazy.  
"No." He snapped.  
"Please."  
"No." Repeating himself, he pushed Annie's hand away from him, the one holding the earring. "No way." This went on for another ten minutes and then it was only another twenty before Annie had Hanson in a chair at the tattoo salon getting two holes punched into his left ear and one into his right.  
"Couldn't we at least have done them one at a time?" He whined.  
"Now where would the fun in that be?" She asked with a anyone frown and then got that look shed had in the arcade, triggering an unsettling feeling within Hanson. "You're not against tattoos are you?  
"Okay, I'm walking away." Tom groaned under his breath and flew out the door of the salon.  
"Hey Tom! I was only kidding!" She yelled as she chased after him, back to his car. They didn't have time to get a tattoo anyway, they had to get back to the Chapel for Hanson's training to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello." Annie spoke out halfheartedly through the Chapel as she staggered towards her desk, right next to Penhall's.

"Hey." She looked up at the sound of a voice, she didn't think anyone was here yet, it was early as she'd had to catch the bus this morning because her stupid car was still in the shop. As she scanned the room, her eyes were soon met with the new and improved Officer Hanson sat behind his desk right in the other side of the Chapel, opposite Penhall's and next to Judy's.

"Hi, how did training go last night?" She smiled, walking over to stand in front of the currently empty desk he was behind. Oh how soon that will change, Annie thought, imagining all the paperwork he would be faced with probably by the end of the very next week.

"Not too good...awful actually...I ah...blew the whole case." Tom mumbled, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck.

"Yeah...I heard about that." Annie cringed.

"You heard?"

"Yeah, Penhall hasn't really mastered the act of keeping a secret." She smiled sadly and then moved to sit on the end of Hanson's desk when she seen his face fall into sadness. "Hey, don't worry about it. It happens to all of us!"

"All of us?" He questioned, wide eyed with mistrust.

"Of course, I bet Ioki didn't tell you about the time he bought a load of green tea huh? He came in all bouncy because he'd made a big bust and when the lab replied, it turned out to be a kilo of decaffeinated green tea, the stuff wouldn't even keep you awake at night." Annie laughed to herself at the memory and then turned to Hanson who was looking a little more hopeful. "Forget about it okay? Next time you'll do better." She spoke quietly and Tom's eyes flicked to her as he fiddled with the new gold hoop in his ear lobe.

"Let's hope so." He gave her a weak smile and then jumped when a sudden loud voice flooded in from the entrance of the Chapel.

"Jeanie! Do I have a bone to pick with you!"

"Hey Doug." Annie replied calmly looking over to the muscular figure as he rounded the corner.

"What is it?"

"I-" Penhall started but stopped when he saw Tom sat at his desk. "Oh, erm...it can wait." Instantly knowing the subject of the conversation was sat by her, Annie rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Give the guy a break Penhall, it as his first training."

"Did I say anything?" He asked with a shrug and wide eyes before heading to his desk to ditch his bike gear.

"Ignore him Hanson, sometimes I think he forgets he NOT ACTUALLY A TEENAGER ANYMORE!" She screamed so Penhall could here, glaring at him from the corner of her eye.

"Hey, no offence taken." Hanson held his hands out by his sides as he stood but avoided Penhall's eye line. "Where were you last night anyway, while this all happened?"

"Me? I was on another stupid assignment concerning Emerest High." Annie sighed and fell back to lie on Hanson's desk.

"You getting anywhere in that school superstar?" Penhall asked with a bright smile as he made his way over to them.

"No, the place is empty. I'm only in the place because of a hunch, but mostly because there's nothing else better for me to do." Annie complained. "There's no drug problems, some of them drink a little too much, and the popular kids bet down on the weaker kids. That's about it."

"How much longer are you going to be there?" Hanson asked.

"Two or three weeks tops..." Annie said but then paused and stared ahead of her. "Hopefully."

"Alright kiddo's and kiddies, what have you got for me?" Jenko assaulted the peaceful silence as he showed up, walking straight past the desk and toward the main meeting area in the centre of the Chapel. "School starts in an hour and Jeanie, your back into Emerest so let's get moving." As he said this Harry and Judy walked into the chapel and came over to sit around the table.

"Penhall." Annie moaned and clicked her fingers at him before pointing her hand over her body.  
"Right away, you majesty." The roughly dressed 'teen' rolled his eyes before picking Annie up and carrying her towards the large oak table Hanson had already taken a seat at. "And in which seat would you like to sit?"

"Why, I think that one over t-ow!" her request was cut short as Penhall dropped her onto the table and she hissed at him before crawling into the seat between him and Ioki.

"Alright let's do this while we are still young." Jenko took order. "Jeanie, what's going on over at Emerest?"

"Nothing coach...I'm waiting for the tumbleweed to blow through the science lab." Annie grumbled, pouting her lips at Jenko. "Is there no where else to be?"

"No, I want you to stay in there and keep your eyes open until the end of the semester in two weeks time."

"Erg!" She growled and fell back on the chair, resting her forehead on the side of Penhall's arm. However she did listen as Jenko went around the group, interrogating the rest of the team on their current busts and cases until he got to Hanson.

"Hanson were going to let you get your feet wet at Emerest High." At hearing this, Penhall's eyebrows shot up at the same speed Annie sat up straight in her seat. She looked at Hanson as he looked at her, but nodded at Jenko. "We'll put you in there for a couple of weeks with Annie here, since she did such a good job with you yesterday."

"Just doing my job boss." Annie smiled, nodding her head in Jenko's direction.

"Listen to her, watch what she does and you'll do fine." Tom gave a small look at Annie before going back to Jenko, listening carefully. "You're a disciplinary transfer from Wilcox. You have a suspected drug problem and a very bad attitude, dig?" Tom gave a sharp nod to show he understood. "Everything you need to know is in this deal. Read it carefully. Oh and please, do me a favour." Jenko paused and waited until Tom looked from the folder now in his hands to him, to make sure he was paying strict attention. "Try not to blow your cover on the first day."

"Okie dokie." Tom agreed.

"There is definitely nothing heavy going on in Emerest." Annie piped up, trying to divert Jenko from scaring Tom away, so he made one mistake? Nobody was going to die because of it.

"That we know of." Jenko added, causing Annie to scoff and slouch back down into her seat. "Just keep your eyes open, stay out of trouble and remember, you're still in training." Jenko gave a final wink towards Hanson before Penhall took over.

"Let's go do it! Awooooo!" Annie stood, and Hanson soon followed, tracing her footsteps towards the exit of the Chapel.

"So er...what do we do?" He asked awkwardly, making Annie stop and turn on the spot after muttering a quick 'meet you downstairs' to Penhall.

"Take your car, I'll meet you there at lunch. We have to act like we don't know each other for the first day. I'll bring you in to the kids I'm in with and I'll tutor you from there okay?" She smiled with a simple shrug.

"That's it? But where do I go?" Hanson panicked.

"Tom, you been at high school before. Go sign in, pick up your stuff and get to class." Annie giggled at his nerves and patted him on the shoulder before turning to get down to the parking lot.

"That's it?" He frowned.

"That's it." Annie sang. "Act like a teenager, and enjoy school this time around. Flunk the work and fall asleep in class." Once she finished speaking she jumped down the last metal step and skipped towards Penhall who was already waiting on his motorbike for her.

"Where to miss Annabelle?" Penhall joked as she climbed on the bike and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Errrr, well I have math first period. You want to go catch some breakfast?"

"Sounds like a plan." He cheered and kick started he engine.

"See you at lunch Tom!" She yelled before the pair rode away, Tom watching with a nervous cringe.

"Yeah, see you then."

* * *

"I'm just saying, I was in there for three weeks and then, his first day on the job, he walks in and blows my whole cover." Penhall ranted, while Annie sat on the other side of the booth, repulsed by the open mouth full of half chewed up pancake he was speaking through.

"I know, but it's not as if he did it in purpose Doug, give the guys chance!"

"Give the guy a chance?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah! He's a good guy." Annie squeaked, her voice getting higher and higher as more time passed. She got that Doug was upset but he needed to let it go, Hanson was only trying to do good.

"Your only saying that because he's your new partner on this assignment." Penhall mumbled and looked down at his food once he had finally swallowed, thank god.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." She smirked, but when Doug glared at her she sat up and crossed her arms on top of the table in front of her waffles. "Listen, he really is a nice guy. You'd like him if you give him a chance.

"I don't not like the guy." He whispered...well nearly, this was Penhall.

"I know, but stop coming down in him." She raised the left side of her mouth in a cunning smile as a certain thought came to her. "Besides, you know this does mean you will have to actually work to be my favourite partner now. The default no longer applies."

"Please, I'll always be your favourite." He sneered sickly and then looked down at her plate where a half eaten waffle lay. "...you going to eat that?"

* * *

Tom picked up his tray of cafeteria food, which looked no better that the stuff his own school used to serve when he was an actual student, and turned to look over the whole of the cafeteria. There was no sign of Annie, but thankfully there was also no sigh of the Waxer kid or his friend that he'd ran into this morning. Still, he didn't like the idea of finding a place to sit in a room full of kids.

"Hello." A voice then said in close proximity to his ear, making him jump. "Hey, easy." The voice then giggled and Hanson eased when Annie walked around from behind him to meet his eyes.

"Oh, hey." Tom greeted.

"Welcome to Emerest High, I'm Annabelle Harris." She winked at him and looked over his tray, picking up the apple for herself. "You are?"

"Er, Tom Bower." This was a but too strange for him to handle.

"Nice to meet you Tom you got somewhere to sit?"

"Not really." He answered, scanning his eyes around the room once more.

"Don't worry, come with me." Taking his tray from him, she turned and led him towards the back of the hall. "So you finding your way around alright?" She asked over her shoulder and then dropped the tray down onto a table where two other girls and another guy sat.

"It been okay, yeah." Annie nodded before taking a seat and gesturing for Tom to take the seat opposite her.

"Good. Well, guys this is Tom. Tom this is Keith, Susanne and Brenda."

"The new guy?" Brenda gasped.

"I guess so." Tom nodded.

"The one you had the fight with Waxer this morning." Susanne added, causing Annie to open her ears.

"Wait, the what who did what?" She asked blankly, staring at Tom. If Jenko found out that she let him get into a fight in his first morning at school, shed be in the gutter.

"This guy, as soon as he steps out this car is face with Waxer and ends p getting into a fight with him before the bell ever goes." Keith explained as Tom gave her a sheepish look. "Not only that but he scratches the whole hood of the car too!" As all this came out, Annie's eyes grew wider and wider and Tom sank lower and lower.

"Really?" She barked before narrowing her eyes. "That's very brave of you." She only received a shrug in reply. "Listen, do you need any help finding your way around?" She asked, flicking her brow in a way that let Tom know she wanted him to agree.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind being shown to where the science labs are. They're my next class."

"Ah, cool, it's mine too. Maybe we're in the same class." She smirked. "I'll show you there now."

"Wait, there's still an half hour left of lunch." Brenda stated.

"Then we'll walk slow." Annie answered before walking away speedily, pulling Tom behind her.

"She sure is a forward one ain't she?" Keith stated.

"Eh, who can blame her. The guy's cute." Susanne stool up for her and with that the group turned back to their food.

"You got into a fight with Waxer?" Annie said though a hushed but harsh whisper as they flew out the back door of the gym and she slammed Hanson against the wall.

"Hey, Jenko told me to be a tough kid." He stuck up for himself.

"Yeah, but not at 8am on your first day!" She shrieked and the pushed back away from him. "He's the biggest criminal in school Ha-...Tom!" Catching herself at the last second, Annie leant against the wall and pulled a packet of cigarettes from the pocket of her blue jeans.

"I thought you said there was nothing big going on at this school." Tom said, moving to watch her as she then retrieved her lighter.

"There isn't, but if there was, he'd be at the top of the suspect list." Annie explained and after popping a cigarette in her own mouth, she held the pack out to Hanson. "Smoke?"

"No thanks I don't smoke." He shook his hand in her direction as she nodded and lit it up. "So...newbie...did you spot anything that I've failed to recognise myself in the past seven days?"

"Actually, there was." Tom nodded and started to walk over to a small wall a few feet away. Annie followed him as she took a drag of her cigarette and perked a brow as she took a seat next to him. "A kid, Kennh Wekerly is being harassed by Thompson...AKA Waxer." He began to explain.

"Harassed? Tom they're kids, it's simple bullying." Annie dismissed the comment and threw the burnt out butt to the ground.

"No, it's more than that. He was squeezing him for money. And I know Kenny."

"You know Kenny?" Tom glanced at Annie and then took a deep breath, turning slightly towards her.

"Last week I was sent to his house to investigate an armed break in and robbery at Kenneth Wekerly's house."

"Really?" Annie perked a brow and stood to walk around and stand in front of Tom.

"Yeah, and I think Waxer may be a main suspect."

"Huh...so you think Kenny owes Waxer some amount of money?" Annie asked to make sure she got the right picture.

"A considerable amount of money." He agreed.

"Hmm, well...okay. I'll keep an eye out." Annie nodded and the looked up at the school at the bell for fifth period rang out. "And make sure to bring it up back at the Chapel." Se was so casual, Hanson was still having a hard time believing she was a cop. She didn't ask many questions about the new discovery, all she could do was smoke her cigarette but her act seemed to work because from the look of it at lunch, the kids bought that she was just another student. "You coming or not?" Annie shouted back when Tom remained sitting there.

"Oh, yeah."

* * *

At the end of the day, Tom gave Annie a lift back to the Chapel but when they walked through the door, they wore opposite expressions at the sight of Ioki, Penhall and Jenko playing some sort of slow motion frisbee.

"Guys can we talk?" Tom spoke up, trying to get between them but they just walked around him.

"Guys can we please get down to business?"

"It's no use Hanson, you'll be there all day." Annie chuckled as she walked by to drop off her homework at her desk. As she did so, Hanson did actually get the Captains attention and by the time she took the seat next to him, he had already explained everything he'd observed on his first day, to the details of the book much to Penhall's disgrace.

"Apparently Wekerly owes Thompson a lot of money." Tom finished explaining.

"Yeah but what for? The kids only 15." Annie added, opening the can of soda shed grabbed from the fridge on the walk over from her desk.

"That's what you and Hanson are going to find out." Jenko smiled.

"Yeah, and I can't believe it a coincidence that I was put into the same school that Kenny Wekerly goes to." Tom spoke up, smiling smugly at both Jenko and Annie.

"No, I tend to doubt it too Hanson unless you think I just got off your with The Monkees or something! Of course it wasn't an accident, I thought it would be time for you to cool out for a while. Not go in there and start rousting everybody in study hall."

"Hey, I didn't know anything!" Annie said defensively towards Hanson when he refused to drop the accusing eyes. "But thanks for the heads up coach."

"We were working on a hunch Annie, I wanted you in there eyes closed." Jenko spoke to Annie directly just as she spotted Penhall watching with pure amusement. She stuck her tongue out at him and then heard Judy giggle.

"Well if Kenny had of made me as a cop it would have blew both the case and my cover." Hanson ranted, things were getting out of hand but as always, Jenko found a way of cooling it down.

"Hey man, never happen...nah." He hushed, brushing the idea off his shoulder. "Look, you and Ioki put a 24 hour stake out on this kid. And Annie..." Annie looked up from picking her nails and awaited orders. "Annie, take the night off. You deserve it for taking the stand on Sunday night."

"Why thank you coach." She perked up, straightening her back and showing off that smile Tom found himself staring at more and more each time she flashed it his way.

"You're welcome. Any more questions?" The group looked around but silence fell. "Alright, class dismissed."

* * *

"I am so ready for a girls night, if even a single guy crosses my eye line, I'll snap." Annie said with a straight face, making Judy laugh as the two walked into the regular bar they visited, normally on a Saturday night but tonight they were both off and in need of a rest.

"I know, I swear, if I get hit on by one more sophomore I'm going to have to seriously consider getting myself a squirt gun." Judy joked.

"You mean the kind you use on dogs?"

"That kind exactly." Judy rolled her eyes. "After all, they do act the same." The two giggled girlishly and then found an empty table near the back of the bar so they could have their own privacy. "So, you've been with the new guy most these past couple of days. What's he like?" Judy asked, and to be honest Annie was surprised the question hadn't left her mouth sooner.

"He's okay." Annie said. There was nothing much more to tell other that what the rest of the team had seen and heard from Tom himself.

"Just okay?"

"Well no, he's nice and everything. I don't know, you can only know someone so well in two days. And I haven't been with his the whole time." She said and waved over at the waiter, gesturing for two beers. "On Monday he seemed sweet enough though, when we were hanging out."

"Sweet?" Judy smirked and looked at Annie through her eyelashes.

"Yeah." Annie answered and then looked around suspiciously. "What's with the face?"

"Oh nothing. But he is kind if cute." She saw where this was going and sighed, just in time for her beer to be set down in front of her.

"Judy, you thought Penhall was cute when we all started at Jump Street."

"Yeah, but that was before he opened that big mouth of his!" Judy laughed before she even finished talking and together, the two cackled before taking a long sip of beer. "Anyway, do you like him?" She asked and Annie choked slightly on her beer.

"What? Judy?" She scolded.

"I'm just asking, you two would make a cute couple."

"Oh yeah." She replied goofily. "No offence to the guy, but he's not really my type."

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot. It's foul mouths and criminal records all the way for you right?" Judy smirked as she remembered Annie's first attempt at explaining her failed past love life.

"Hey, what can I say?" Annie smiled and over dramatically raised her shoulders. "I may be a cop but I just can't say no to a guy who ignores the law!"

"Yeah, well they never work out. Maybe you should give a good boy a chance?"

"Jude, even if I were to consider giving one of the 'good boys' a chance, that boy would not be Tom Hanson." No way.

* * *

"Hello, best friend of mine." Annie grinned, slowing her jog as she caught up to Hanson who was heading towards his car at the end of the school day.

"Hey." Tom returned the smile. "You want a ride?"

"Sure, beats getting the bus."

"Can't you drive?" Tom asked, glancing down at her before offering to take the books from her arms. He sure was a gentleman, Annie thought to herself.

"Thanks, erm, yeah but my stupid car is in the garage. It failed the stupid highway checks and needed a whole lot of work done." She explained. "It should be out in the next week though, and the sooner the better. My hair can't take much more abuse from being sat on the back of Penhall's motorcycle."

"Yeah?" Tom asked. "So what's the deal with you two? Are you like..."

"What?" Annie frowned but then caught Tom's drift and coughed out a laugh. "What? You mean like, involved?"

"Well, yeah."

"Erg, no!...NO!" She laughed. "No, we're just partners. And friends, have been since we joined the course a month ago. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. You two just seem close." Tom wasn't surprised that they weren't dating, but he was a little relieved for some reason. Anyway, he thought it was nice that the two workers were so close, he hadn't really had the time to eat hat close to any of his previous partners.

"You know what they say. You spend more time with your partner than you do with your lover." Annie giggled. "And even though Penhall is as far from a lover as can be, he's a pretty good friend." Just then, both Annie and Hanson's attention was caught by people yelling across the parking lot from them.

"It's Waxer." Tom whispered before setting off in there direction.

"Tom wait." She tried to stop him but he was already on his way and all she could do now was follow him and hope he didn't get himself into too much trouble.

"Leave him alone!" Was the first thing she heard him yell out, and it did the job he intended because Waxer, Wekerly and that other bully all looked up in their direction.

"Look man this is none of your problem, just get out of here alright." Kenny screamed as Annie came to stand behind Tom.

"But his problem is some of mine. I've been waiting for you boy." Waxer said through narrowed eyes, a feice face on him. "And you brought your girlfriend too, that wasn't very smart now was it?"

"Leave him alone." Tom demanded again, but they weren't having any of it. Just like Annie predicted, these well established bullies weren't going to be told what to do by the new kid.

"You best chill. This squares a business associate of mine." Waxer smiled slightly.

"Will you shut up about that?" The kid looked panicked, then again that could be due to the strong, threatening grip Waxer's side kick had on him.

"Start worrying about yourself." Waxer concentrated back on Tom and reached a hand down, burying it in the pocket of his pants. "I'm going to cut you a lesson now boy." Annie became on edge when he produced a knife, but Tom was quicker and dropped their books before pushing her back softly so she was out of the way. "Come on, get some of this, you bad? Come on." He kept threatening Tom and crept closer, but neither she or Tom were armed.

"Tom." Annie said, but even she didn't know what use that held.

"HEY!" Another sudden shout caught their attention and Annie sighed with relief when she saw the head teacher running towards them. Everything said after that was lost on Annie, she just concentrated on where that knife was and where Waxer's hands were. She didn't fully return to earth and start listening until the guy started to walk away.

"Hey buddy I'll call you later." Waxer said, more as a warning that anything else.

"Please do." Tom smirked, keeping hold of his image.

"You know I will." With that he was gone, walking of with his back up to his car which rested across the lot. Annie watched him get to a safe distance away and then walked forward to where Tom was now stood.

"Don't try that sort of stuff with Waxer, Bower. He's a killer." The head teacher said, eyes directly focused upon Tom. He then looked at Annie and walked past them both in the direction of the main school building.

"Hey, you alright?" Tom asked, taking hold of her wrist and turning Annie towards him.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" She smiled and patted Tom's back. "I should be asking if you're okay."

"I'm fine, come on let's get out if here." He raised the right corner of his mouth and then bent to pick up their books. She couldn't wait to see Jenko's face when they told her about this.

* * *

"What do you mean he caught you?" Annie asked the very next morning as Tom sat next to her in the passenger seat. Ioki had kindly let her borrow his car this morning so she could drop Tom off before heading to meet up with Jenko to plan what would hopefully be the main bust tonight. She needed out of this school, and Tom needed to be away from Waxer, especially after what had apparently went down last night while she and Penhall had took the turn of staking out outside Wekerly's house.

"We messed up! Thing went wrong, and now because of it, the whole case is screwed up!" Hanson yelled, flinging his arms in the air.

"Oh please, relax! The whole case is not screwed up." Annie laughed at how wound up he was getting.

"What's so funny?" He asked with a crinkled brown as he bit down in his thumb nail.

"You are, chill out a little huh?"

"Chill out? I have a murderer out to get me!"

"He hasn't murdered anyone yet!" Annie scoffed but then jumped when she seen Hanson's deadly stare. "I'm sorry, but it's fine. Last night, while we were camping out, you located a big time dealer. The same one were going to take down today, that alone was worth being caught at the end of the night! Now all you have to do is go in there, find Kenny and bring him in."

"Okay." Hanson nodded in agreement and Annie pulled up in front of the school.

"Okay, I got to go tag up with Jenk alright?" She said as Tom got ready to jump out.

"Alright." Once Annie dropped Hanson off and he headed inside the school, she drove until Jenko's van became visible in the parking lot of when it was suspected Waxer's dealer was working from.

"Hey sweat pea, ready to roll?" Jenko smiled after she got out the car and approached the rest of the team, throwing Ioki his keys back.

"As always, and she's all in one piece Iok, just like I promised." She smiled sweetly and took the gun Penhall held out to her.

"Surprisingly." He quipped.

"Alright, enough of the sweet talk, let's get this dealer."

* * *

The bust was clean, at least they thought it was as they loaded the guy into the back of the cop car. Ten they got the call from Hanson, the call saying Kenny Wekerly had been found in the boys locker room after having OD's on junk. The news hit hard on Annie but some of the pain was lifted when they reached the hospital and learnt he was still alive, but his insides had taken a beaten from the drugs. Tom took it the hardest though, blaming himself for the overdose and saying that if he hadn't have been caught by Waxer, it never would've happened. He had to push that aside though because said Waxer was still running loose and now his dealer had been taken down, they had to act fast before he caught wind.

"Penhall, you and Judy move in from the front. Try to get in with a shot being fired. If things get dirty myself, Ioki and Jeanie will be outside in the van and Hanson will be waiting out back in case they decide to run." Jenko explained cleanly, pointing to each officer as they were mention.  
"Everybody clear?"

"Clear as clear can be." Penhall sang.

"Then lets go team, but be careful out there." The team separated and as Judy and Penhall head for his bike, Annie stayed behind for a second to see Hanson.

"You going to be alright all alone?" She asked with a slight smirk, burying her gun in the holster hanging under her arm.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Tom chuckled. "I just want to get this guy."

"Alright, then I'll see you on the other side." Throwing him a mock salute, Annie turned and ran to jump in the back of the van before Jenko shut the doors.

"Do I detect something between the two of you Jeanie?" Jenko smirked, catching the interaction as he hoped into the drivers seat.

"No coach, you don't. Just watching my partners back." Annie smiled and hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"So that's what they call it now." Jenk muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Annie snapped.

"Nothing pumpkin, now get ready. Hoffs and Doug are heading in." Everyone wanted the bust to go smoothly but, of course, it didn't. It started off with Jenko busting I through the garage door and then multiple shot being fired by everyone involved. Then Waxer ran out the back door, running straight into Hanson...well Hanson's car to be exact. But he chased him, and caught him, earning the respect he lost on his first night if the job.

"Good work buddy, okay!" Jenko cheered, patting Hanson on the back as he picked up Waxer and escorted him to the awaiting cop car.

"Nice work Tommy." Annie smirked down at Hanson who was puffing and panting as he knelt on he dirty ground. He looked exhausted and was sweating but he managed to gather the energy to grin at Annie.

"Thanks." Tom gasped.

"You okay?" She asked when he continued to take deep breaths.

"I think so." He nodded and chuckled, dropping his head to let it hang forward.

"Good." Annie chuckled and stuffed her hands in her back pockets. "What do you say I buy you a beer?"

"Don't we have to report back first?" Tom said, and looked back up to her, eyes half shut.

"There always going to be that strong bit of cop in you isn't there?" Twisting her feet in the spot, Annie laughed at Hanson and held out her hand to help him up off the ground. "Then after we check in?"

"Deal." Tom nodded and pushed himself up with Annie's help.

"Then lets get out of here, the sooner we get sick the sooner we can hit the bar."

* * *

Back at the Chapel, Tom had just got back, having drove a lot slower and a lot more sensible that Penhall and Jenko had done. And he arrived just in time to hear Penhall begin his rant on the whole situation that had taken place over the past week.

"I mean, I've hard of lucky before but huh, Hanson's ridiculous." Upon hearing him start, Annie went to try and shut him up but was interrupted by Penhall continuing. "He's been here less than a week and already he's bust some major dealer who had Waxer working Kenny Wekerly over on a cocain payroll, running a burglary ring. That's three collars, count 'em!" Annie cringed and glanced at Hanson, being thankful that he looked amused instead of angry. "Then Kenny's in a drug rehab and another middle American family is saved of drugs and destruction. Hanson's going to end up with a gold star on his first report card and get all the glory! Are we gonna let him he away with that?" He bellowed, sliding down the pole from the locker room and coming face to face with Hanson. "Oh?" Doug slipped.

"I don't know we got report cards Doug." Tom spoke up and Hoofs, Annie and Ioki who were standing by all smirked, enjoying the entertainment.

"Normally when Doug complains that much about another cop, it means he's impressed." Jude smiled, crossing her arms over her body.

"Well if he's not I certainly am." Ioki stated, stepping forward. "Good work man." Giving Hanson a high five, he saluted Penhall before moving out and heading home. "See you guys."

"Yeah see you tomorrow." Judy greeted, waving at Annie and stroking Tom's jaw with a single finger before leaving the building, she was such a joker.

"Okay okay, so I'm impressed." Penhall admitted, cringing when Annie walked forward smugly. "But don't let them in on it, I got a rep to protect you know."

"I know." Tom smiled and then looked around the Chapel with his hands in his pockets. "Is Jenko in, I wanna debrief."

"Debrief? Hanson it's a Thursday night!" Annie laughed, looking at him strangely.  
"So?"

"So, nobody debrief's on Thursday night!" Penhall screamed.

"Why not?" Tom frowned.

"We'll maybe not every Friday night." Penhall back tracked, waving his hand around in he air as he continued to take hold of the fire pole.

"At least not on the night of a bust, were going to celebrate!" Annie cheered.

"Exactly!" Penhall added, and by this time Tom's head was moving back and forth between the pair.

"And you did say you were going to let me buy you a beer!"

"I'm all in for that." Penhall grinned. "Come on Hanson, forget about work for one night of your life!"

"O...okay." He rolled his head around and nodded.

"That's more like it!" Annie cried out. "Hallelujah!"

"Let's get going, well catch a cab because god knows I need a drink." Penhall said and wrapped one arm around Annie and the other around Hanson's shoulders, leading them both out of the chapel.


	3. Chapter 3

"That, that!" Penhall sang, dancing through the entrance of the Jump Street Chapel before spinning and pointing behind him just in time for Annie to jump into view.

"Dude looks like a lady!" She sang, pitch perfect, but loud enough to disrupt the rest of the guys work.

"That, that!" Doug continued, throwing down his leather jacket into the chair before strutting around to pick up his files.

"Dude looks like a lady!" Annie screamed, jumping down the steps into the main office and dancing over to her own desk. Ioki watch on with a grim smile, still tired on the gloomy Monday morning. Where as Judy groaned and Tom smiled, chewing on the top of his pen.

"That, that!" Penhall continued, showing no signs if stopping and lifted Annie up briefly, sitting her on the edge of her desk.

"Dude looks like a lady!" She started to laugh but kept up her dance moves, her tight, hot pink mini skirt riding up a little, catching Hanson's attention, much to his own disgust.

"Alright, guys! Please stop!" Ioki yelled over Penhall as he went to sing another line. Doug looked up surprised and pouted but before he could speak, Judy shouted at them from across the office.

"Yeah. And what's got you both so happy?" Hanson shouted over, a suspicious look over taking his face as he watched them. He'd been here for about a month now and he'd settled in alright, but Annie had yet to be put on another case with him. For the past three jobs he'd been on, Penhall had been his partner where as Annie had been put on a few cases with Hoff's to look after exchange students and do the research for the boys instead of the undercover work.

"We are free!" Penhall yowled, spreading his arms wide on either side of him. "Tonight is Friday night, the case is wrapped and we are ready to PARTY!" Annie laughed at Penhall as she got off the desk and walked over the the coffee pot to pour herself a cup.

"Yeah?" Judy watched with doubt. "We'll what about your paper work Doug? Is that all wrapped up?" When he realised she was mocking him, Doug strutted over to her desk and leant upon it with one hand holding up his Torso.

"We got it all done yesterday actually, while you kids were in school." He spoke each word on point, looking down to her with a small but unmistakably smug grin.

"Wow, Penhall I'm impressed." Tom nodded, lifting his feet up onto the desk as he leant back in his chair. Over the past few weeks the two hand become friends after Doug realised he was actually a nice guy, like Annie had told him. Sure they may not have been best friends or close enough to get a beer together as a spur of the moment type thing, but Annie would put a bet on that happening sometime in the near future.

"You should be."

"Yeah, I've never known him to be this on top of his work." Annie nodded her head and she and Ioki walked over to Hanson's desk to join the rest of the group.

"Hey, I'm always on top of my work!" Doug defended, eyes wide as he looked at Annie.

"Pfff, yeah and I'm the queen of England." She joked.

"I am!"

"Tom?" She asked blankly.

"She may have a point." He wavered, cringing, and bowling himself closer into the desk and Ioki when Penhall stood up straight.

"I think you people are just jealous, knowing that we can go out and have fun while you all sit here burying in your paperwork." Doug's voice was soft as he flipped up the collar of his denim jacket, giving him extra 'attitude'. However, his act soon dropped when Jenko approached from behind him and clasped a hand down on his shoulder.

"Don't start celebrating too soon bud." He said before dropping a file directly in front of Annie, on top of Hanson's desk. Penhall smirked, but Annie groaned and grimaced at the thin file of paper before looking up to her coach.

"No. No, no, no. We just got out of school two days ago!" She cried.

"And your going back in this morning. You're already enrolled." Jenko said to her, but he had a sorry look on his face as Annie let her shoulders drop.

"Can't I start Monday? Coach, it's a Friday!"

"I know what day it is super star but this is a big case, some one down at Sacred Heart has been starting fires around the school, and they're getting more serious." Jenko explained, causing Annie to reach for the file and flick it open.

"Sacred Heart? As in the all girl Catholic school up town?" Jude asked, sounding surprised.

"Bingo." Jenko pointed a finger at her with a bright smile. "We need someone in there today before someone ends up getting hurt of worse. And with Hoff's already working a case, and Penhall not having the figure for an all girls school." Annie laughed as Doug jokingly crossed his arms over his torso in offence. "I'm sending you in."

"Erg...I wasn't built for Catholic school." She moaned, putting her head in her hands.

"Not with that hair." Ioki scoffed, but backed down when he saw the late he was receiving off Annie.

"Wait, I don't have to dye my hair do I?" Panicking, Annie's eyes quickly seemed out Jenko who was close to laughing.

"Don't worry, I'm sending you in as a delinquent with a criminal record and alcohol problem. Instead of getting help, your old daddio here is sending you you Catholic school to see if they can straighten you out." The Captain explained and the heard Annie sigh with relief.

"Phew."

"Now, go get changed. Your uniform is in my office." Something flashed behind Annie's eyes at hearing this and she jumped up, holding her hands limply by her sides, a face full of dread.

"Uniform?"

"It's a Catholics school remember, I can't let you go in there dressed in a pink mini skirt and crop top." She looked down at her attire and frowned, there was nothing wrong with a bit of colour and she was wearing her oversized leather jacket over the top. "I'm already letting the hair pass." Defeated, Annie glanced around at the rest of the guys amused faces and then turned to grab her uniform and head to the locker room.

"You have to be kidding me." Annie groaned, walking down the steps instead of using the poll as she was to ashamed of the threads she was being asked to sport. "Jenk...you owe me big time for this." When she came out into the opening, within a second she heard Penhall scoff but he quickly covered his mouth, removing his hand a moment later to reveal a concealed grin.

"You look...good." He pondered.

"Yeah...very...covered." Judy began to laugh as she walked by.

"Don't you have registration to be getting to?" Annie glared but it didn't last because at the end of the day she knew they were all right. The uniform was lame.

"No wonder these girls are rebelling, I know I would." She bit her lip, looking down at the pleated skirt which hung below her knees.

"I don't know what's so bad about it." Hanson shrugged and Annie laughed thinking he was joking until she seen with her own eyes he wasn't.

"You're kidding right?" Snarling, Tom backed up a step and held up his hands in surrender. "If this last longer than a week I'll be torching this myself."

"Find the arsonist quick and you won't have to be in it for long." Jenko stated and then threw his keys up in the air, catching them. "You ready to go?"

"I guess." Annie nodded and grabbed hold of the satchel she kept packed and ready for her school days. "Bye guys. See you later." She almost sang goofily and followed the captain out.

"She's going to at those girls alive." Penhall groaned, folding his arms and shacking his head as he watched the space Annie had just left.

"Let's hope so...or else she could come back..." Judy paused and looked around at her three friends. "...a good girl." They all gasped but then fell bored and returned to their respective desks.

* * *

"Here is your Health class Miss Looper, I am confident you'll settle in well here at Sacred Heart. Your father had nothing to worry about." Sister Andrews smiled sweetly, stopping Annie in front of a classroom door with frosted glass.

"Yeah I bet." Annie rolled her eyes and popped her gum, making the nun who had literally showed her every crevice of the school, recoil slightly. Her attitude on this case did make her feel a little bad, I mean these weren't your average teachers, but it was the job she had been given and it some weird way she also loved it. In the job she had, she could be almost as bad as she wanted and flunk all the work she wanted and at the end of the day it didn't matter, not the grades or what teachers thought of her on the report card, as long as she got the bust in the end.

"I must remind you Miss Looper that gum is not allowed during class time." Sister Andrew's continued to smile, but her eyes were harsh, and she held her hand out open in front of her.

"Oh." Annie jumped in realisation and spat the gum out of her mouth, strait into the sisters hand. "Can I go in now?" She asked.

"Certainly." Her answer came though disgust and Annie rolled her eyes, grateful the seemingly five hour long tour had ended and she was allowed to get down to business seeking this fire starter out.

"Ahh." Another nun looked please to see her walk through the door and turned from her student to greet Annie. "You must be Annie. Ladies, we have a new transfer student joining us today from Jefferson high."

"Nice hair." A blonde girl from near the back of the class shouted forward, slouched in her seat but Annie caught her and focused her eyes on her face as the rest of the class chuckled. Two seconds in and she already had someone to concentrate on, maybe this wouldn't take too long.

"Thanks, I did it myself." Annie replied smugly.

"Now, girls, lets make our newcomer feel welcome." The sister instructed and stepped next to Annie. "I'm Mother Michelle, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Alright. My names Annie Looper and I transferred in from Jefferson because my dad thought that someone spanking me with a cane would get the 'demon' out of me." The girls laughed again, this time with her other than at her and sister Michelle blinked, bewildered with what she'd just heard.

"Alright, that's enough. Please take your seat Miss Looper." Annie nodded and spotted a seat near the back of the class, diagonally behind the outspoken blonde. She noticed her watching, neck craned over her shoulder, as Annie sat down and she looked her over before facing the front again. "Now, starting on to days class. I know that some of you maybe embarrassed given the text of this lecture. But as a senior class here at Sacred Heart, I expect this presentation on sex education to be handled with maturity."

"You have to be kidding me." Annie grinned and leant her cheek in her hand as she watched the two nuns at the from of the classroom, one being the others prefect. Sex ed? She'd managed to miss this since she started Jump Street, it was embarrassing the first time round like Mother Michelle stated, but a second time around? And in a catholic school? The ground could open up and swallow her up any time it wanted in the next hour.

"I know right, at least it takes it out of our parents hands." She heard a voice whisper. Annie turned her head and seen the girl who was top of her interest watching her again, this time with an amused smile on on her lips.

"Right." Annie laughed and dropped her hands on the desk. "What's your name?"

"Jane Kinney." The girl answered and dropped her glasses from the top of her head to cover her eyes. "Sorry about what I said about the hair, it's pretty cool actually." Annie grew curious the more this girl said.

"Don't worry about it, I hear it all the time." Annie chuckled but accepted the apology, watching as Jane turned back to ace the front.

"We have a video presentation available for us and afterwards and discussion will be held. Ladies, the miracle of marriage." Mother Michelle introduced the video as the other sister pushed the television in the the centre of the classroom.

"That's not what me parents call it." Annie quipped and the class laughed again, shushing them selves when the sister glared the whole of the class, missing who said the comment. Ten she pressed play and stepped back, letting the video start rolling. Moans started to fill the classroom and the girls began to giggle, so did the nuns at how excited the girls were at something so stupid. But then the moans started to grow louder and a man and women appears on the screen. It took a few more moments before Annie realised this wasn't the sex ed video the nuns had set up, someone had switched the tape with a porn video.

"Woo!" One girl screamed and the whole class began to whoop, cheer and applaud the act being carried on on screen.

"Oh my God." Annie muttered and turned her head away, but wasn't able to resist temptation for long and she looked back at the TV. She then spotted Jane sending a thumbs up to a girl at the front of the class, wearing thick rimmed glassed, so she was behind this video. Annie cocked a brow but then let out another laugh when the nuns ran across from where they'd been stood the whole time, by the door. Then there was a loud bang from outside in the corridor and the bell above the chalk board started to ding repeatedly. All the girls stood with little fuss, so Annie followed and when they started to walk, she slipped forward to get behind Jane.

"Alright ladies, single file. Nothing to worry about, don't be alarmed, don't panic." Mother Michelle assured all of the girls but then when she pushed open the door of the classroom, smoke flooded in and Annie immediately became on full duty. The girls and nuns at that, began to run out into the corridor and away from the thick fog of smoke that was coming from the direction of the cafeteria. By the time she got outside, she could already here the approaching fire trucks but made sure to keep an eye on Jane, you soon spotted her too.

"Pretty eventful first day for you." She laughed, stopping and waiting for Annie to catch up.

"I know, I didn't even make it to lunch." Annie joked and looked back up at the beautifully sculptures school. "I heard you guys have a thing for fires."

"Only recently, the first couple of times it was nothing but now..." Jane trailed off and looked away from Annie to watch the smoke spill out of the windows and drift towards the sky. "I mean..." She trailed off again and Annie studied her expression, she was not a body language expert but she could tell by looking at this girl that she wasn't the girl. She looked...scared almost and nice, not like a serial arsonist. "At least we get the rest of the day off school right?"

"We do?"

"Yeah!"

"Ten, yeah I guess, still pretty scary though." She murmured but then decided to test this girl further. Were you the one that swapped the video in class just then?" Annie asked with a true smirk, the girl definitely had a sense of humour. Jane was silent for a while and Annie could tell she was deciding whether to tell her or not, which was understandable as they had just met and Jane didn't have to trust her.

"You promise not to tell?" Jane laughed, Annie nodded. "Yeah, pretty good wasn't it?"

"Yeah, spiced up the class a little. And I don't think I'll ever forget the look of Michelle's face."

"Oh! Tell me about it!" Jane cackled but then looked over her shoulder and spotted Margie waiting for her near the sidewalk in front of the school. "Anyway, I better go." She smiled and started to walk backwards away from Annie. "Unless you want to tag along? Me and Margie are probably going to get something to eat." She considered it but then thought about how the news of the fire had probably reached the Chapel or would soon enough and Jenko would be worried if she didn't check in, especially since school was dismissed.

"I would, but I should get home. If my mom hears about this fire and I'm not home, she'll freak out you know?" Annie clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and waved Jane off. "Next time though."

"Alright, I'll see you Monday then, maybe."

"Yeah, have a good weekend." Annie nodded and then turned, it was long walk back to the Chapel but at least she was off for the day.

* * *

"Hey smokey, you okay?" Tom asked with a sad smile pointed her way when she finally entered the Chapel after a long hour of walking. Him, Penhall and Ioki were all sat around in the centre of the Chapel together and when they each saw Annie, they kept their eyes in her until she took a seat in the cosy arm chair.

"Medium well thank you." She smirked but then sighed as she let her bag hit the floor with a bang.

"Yeah we heard." Ioki nodded as Penhall came to sit on the arm of the chair.

"I thought Catholic girls were meant to be good but by the impression I got today, they're bad...in some cases very bad." She inwardly chuckled remembering the only class she had been in this morning.

"Hey, you're back! Hat was pretty scary." Annie heard a voice behind her and let her head fall over the back of the seat so she could spot Jenko walking towards her. "You okay honey?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Was everyone else in the school okay?"

"A couple of them are having to spend the night in hospital, mostly bruising and smoke inhalation. But most of them are okay, we're just lucky the whole building didn't burn down."

"Yeah, lucky again." Ioki said.

"Anyway, did you get any word of anything in the short time you ere there?" Jenk asked and took a seat himself. Taking off his hat.

"There was this one girl, Jane...something...she swapped a sex ed video with a porno in health class." Annie explained.

"You're joking!" Said Penhall.

"No I am not. But, I got a chance to talk to her and I don't think she's the one setting the fires. I mean, she's just a prankster, not an arsonist. I'll have to wait to get a better chance on Monday, I must have only been in my first class ten minutes when the door of that locker was blown off." Annie sulked and pulled her feet up onto the chair to tuck them under her.

"Well, when you get in there, work hard. Someone could have easily been seriously hurt today."

"I know coach but these are Catholic girls you've sent me to investigate. Their idea of a good time is bingo!" She gasped over dramatically and then rested her head against Penhall's chest.

"That and bowling." He mumbled and she noticed Tom send him a dramatised and mocking silent life.

"What?" Annie frowned but Doug waved her off.

"Looks like we have a firebug on our hands, this is the third fire in two weeks that's come from inside the school." Jenko spoke, mostly directing it to her. "Tom, I want you to help her on this one. Run every name in the school through the system and see if anything comes up." Tom nodded. "Okay, that's it for today kids. See you first thing Monday."

"Thanks coach." Annie groaned and Penhall nudged her arm.

"Her cheer up Jeanie. It's Friday night!" He cheered and stood up from his seat to stand between her and Tom. "You coming out with us tonight?"

"I don't know, I'm tired and I need to go home and wash all the ash off me."

"Oh come on!" Doug continue to moan at her. "We're going bowling!"

"We're going what?" Annie cringed and looked sharply to Penhall after dusting most of the dust off her clothes.

"Yeah, we are going where?" Tom asked, a roughness in his voice.

"Tom here, is going to show off his bowling skills." He explained. "He's is a league, don't you know?"

"Oh, bowling." Annie sang as if just getting what he meant and looked at Tom. She was still trying to introduce him into Penhall's nights out since he had only been on one so far so she figured pretending to like his...sport...wouldn't be so bad. But bowling...she couldn't keep that up. After watching Tom for a few moments, her smiled faded into a cringe and she whined. "I'm sorry, I can't pretend to let that slide. We're going bowling...on a Friday night?"

"Hey, no, you guys don't have to come. Doug wasn't even interested, I thought you wanted to go out into the reaches tonight?" Tom bit back at Doug and Annie groaned even louder.

"Erg, no! I bet he told you about Ioki the gunslinger too huh?"

"Oh yeah!" Tom said, wide eyed.

"Well..." Annie trailed off as she stood up and walked to lean against the tale next to where Ton was sat. "If it come to choosing between bowling and...trench walking...then save me a spot on the alley Hanson." Tom smiled but in the corner of her eyes she seen Penhall rolled her eyes, but she said nothing more on the matter, just stuck out her tongue and then turned to go get ready for the night.

* * *

"Another slamerino!" Annie laughed with the plastic cup filled to the brim with beer, raised to her lips as Tom yelled out again and returned to the benched to celebrate with his team mates.

"I'm glad you're amused." Penhall droned one from where he sat across from her on the table.

"Ah come on, I think it's cute." She shrugged.

"Cute? What's hot? A tour round a museum?" He scoffed and turned his head away from Tom, shielding his face with his hand.

"Will you grow up, it's for one night!" Annie scolded him, reaching over to hit his arm.

"Exactly! One night of my life that I will never get back." Doug's voice was a harsh whisper as he exaggerated his words with his hands. Annie simply rolled her eyes and then went back to watching Tom. He was interesting to watch, that was for sure, but she couldn't work out why. Maybe it was because of all the word terminology that came out his mouth when he scored a strike or anything else. "Do you er...feel anything for Hanson?" Penhall sudden question caught Annie off guard and she sat up slowly once her eyes at focused on Doug with curiosity.

"Fell anything like...what?" Her eyes were narrowed and she drummed her hand on the table top as the man across from her picked at his nails and avoided her eye line.

"Like...like him?"

"Of course I like him, he's a good guy." Annie answered.

"No, like...like him, like him?" It took a few seconds but soon the lightbulb went on above Annie's head and she leaned back a little, looking from Penhall to Tom and then back to Penhall.

"What? No! Not like that." She stuck her tongue out a little and took another large gulp of her beer.

"No?" Doug questioned further, looking at her through his eyelashes.

"No! I see him as a friend but that's all." Annie said but then continued to watch Doug. "Why do you ask?"

"I...because you called him cute." He waved his head at Hanson. "And...you haven't really looked at anyone else since we got here." Once Annie realised he was right, she had been watching Tom quite a bit, she started to deny it by shaking her head and laughed. "Yes, you have!" Penhall jumped in before she could.

"That-that doesn't mean I like, like him." She glared but then smiled at Penhall. "Anyway...are you not seeing anyone you can...work you unique gift on Doug?"

"No." He grumped but took another look around anyway.

"There's some girls down there." Annie said, looking down the row of lane to the group of girls in the lame next to Hanson, some of them talking to the 'King Pins'.

"Yeah, and they like bowlers. Must be a load of laughs."

"Oh, would you lighten up?" Annie groaned and then seen Tom heading over. "At least let Tom think your enjoying yourself."

"Another beer?" The waitress passing asked.

"No thanks, I'll drink his." Tom answered and pulled Doug's beer towards him. "Just got a turkey."

"A what?" Annie asked.

"A turkey, three strikes in a row." Annie nodded, a little impressed while Doug went in to douche bag mode again.

"Great name for it, Hans let's get out of here before somebody sees us!"

"You're not having fun?" Tom exclaimed, honestly shocked.

"Fun!" Penhall screamed.

"Yes fun! We are having fun." Annie said to Hanson, glaring at Penhall.

"Try it come on." Tom said to Doug who looked like he was on the verge of bursting a blood vessel until he slammed the table and jumped over the bars to get down into the lane. It all happened so quick, Annie didn't even have a say in the matter and with stuttered words and worry in her eyes, she helplessly watched on as Penhall set out to have 'fun'. She, as well as Tom, cringed and looked through their fingers as Doug ruined the game, throwing two balls at a time down the lane. The rest of Tom's team seemed horrified and before Annie knew it, an unwelcome crowd had at gathered around to watch.

"Doug Penhall! Revolutionising the game!" None other than Doug scream, making everybody who wasn't already looking, turn their heads.

"Hey! You! Out!" The manager of the place yelled after popping up in front of the boys as if by magic.

"Me?" Both Tom and Doug asked while pointing to themselves, at the same time as Annie dropped her head onto the table and groaned loudly. So much for a fun night out.

* * *

"Hanson. Will you listen to me!" Doug yelled after Tom as he and Annie ran after him out of the Bowling alley and into the parking lot outside. "I said I was sorry!"

"I was sitting at 187 Penhall and I was in the 7th frame! Thank you very much!" Tom screamed and Annie kept a few paces behind the pair who were arguing heavily.

"What do you want me to do? Kill myself?" Doug joked with a small, timid laugh.

"Yes!" Hanson barked.

"Really?" He may have been shocked but Annie giggled under her breath.

"We lost the match Doug!" She felt sorry for Tom, he looked devastated and Doug had made him feel hat way by being a jerk like he always did when he got a little too bored or aggravated or irritated...well hat list went on but still he didn't mean to. Guess Tom still had to get used to that part of Penhall's personality.

"Hey, hey, hey." Doug suddenly sang and wrapped an arm around Tom's shoulders to drag, rather than lead, him in the opposite direction to where they were going so they were heading towards two women around there own age who were sanding at their own car. "How would you two very lovely ladies like to ale two very depressed bowlers out to dinner?" Penhall spoke to the women, leaving a very offended Annie behind them, waving her arms as a signal for then to decline for their own safety and sanity.

"Well what do we get?" The woman with curly hair, smiled, glancing at her friend who was laughing at Annie.

"Breakfast." Well if Annie's warning hadn't been enough to blow it, Penhall's response to their question had.

"Get lost." The same girl scoffed and walked away, leaving her friend to tap Penhall's cheek much to his humiliation. Tom dropped his head but then started heading back towards his car, not before sending Doug one final glare though.

"What?" He piped, reaching an painful pitch.

"I hate you."

"Thanks Doug! What were you going to do? Just ditch me?" Annie yelled at him, getting in his face once he was close enough.

"No! Like I would ever do that!" He defended himself. "I was...we would..." Annie raised an eyebrow and cocked her hip and when Doug couldn't find an answer she glanced at Tom who was packing up the car and pointed at him, turning back to Doug.

"I'm riding with him." She snapped and took off. "You fancy getting a beer Tommy?" Annie asked as she slid through the open passenger door and I to the leather seat of Tom's Mustang.

"Oh I would love to get a beer." He sighed and Annie chuckled, waving a buy to Doug. "See how you get on in the trenches now huh?" She threw over her shoulder, and before Penhall could work out a dig in reply, Tom roared the engine into life and left Doug and his motorcycle in the dust.

* * *

The following Monday, Annie was attending the meeting for the Prom comity of the Sacred Heart Academy and boy was she having a blast. After Hanson's search in the data had found the head if the comity guilty of setting fire to her parents stage at the age of 12, she'd been instructed by Jenko to get in there as a next attempt of seeking out the arsonist. But half an hour into lunch break and she was getting no clues to help out the investigation. The suspect, Patty Blatcher, didn't give off any signals of being responsible even though she may have been a bit of a spoilt brat you either got her own way or there was no way. Right now for example, the girls were in the process of talking about dates and the theme.

"How about where the boys aren't? I'm never going to get a date for this." Margie, the girl Annie had seen waiting for Jane, sighed.

"Will you relax! You've got a whole week to dig somebody up." Jane herself reassured her friend as she sorted out the multicoloured ribbons in her hands.

"And I suppose you have a fate for the prom Kenney?" Melissa asked, another girl who Annie recognised from health class on Friday.

"Are you kidding? Michelle said that if she doesn't get her grades up then she can't go to the prom!" This came form the main suspect, or so Jenko thought back at the Chapel. As stated earlier, she could be a little hard to handle.

"I'll worry about my grades!"

"You know, I mean, Prom sort of don't have a big effect on me. I mean, you seem to wait for them for about a million years and then they turn out being the worst night of your life!" Annie laughed, trying to direct the situation from ending up in a cat fight.

"That's it! That's the theme!" Jane exclaimed in laughter. "The worst night of you life, I like it!"

"You would." Patty sneered and then jumped as once again, the fire bells started to ring.

"You have to e kidding me." Annie grumbled under her breath and then got up with Jane. "Is this going to happen everyday?"

"Seems like it huh?" She giggled. Luckily, this time the janitor managed to put the fire out before it became anything major and the students weren't forced to be sent home but that's all it was...luck. It could have developed into more and she was notified of that when she got back to Jump Street and ended up in Jenko's office with the coach himself and a head jockey from down town. Apparently women didn't start fires, at least not as many as men do, but that didn't bring Annie any closer to finding the arsonist. However the guy did mention something about a heroic syndrome or other, about the hero dressing up in all their finery to die in the fire as the heroic victim at a bizarre fire. Something clicked in the coach with this and Jenko thought the most likely occurrence of this happening would be at the Prom so now the plan was for EVERYONE to go to the prom. And Annie was overly thrilled about that as anyone would guess.


End file.
